


Single Bed

by fiji13



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiji13/pseuds/fiji13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod spends the night at Abbie's home. Takes place after 1.08. Poor Ichabod is very upset and needs Abbie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, they belong to FOX 
> 
> This is my first Ichabbie story :)

It had been a long, stressful day and Abbie didn’t have the energy to drive all the way to Corbin’s, now Ichabod’s, cabin. Abbie could tell that the interrogation of the Horseman emotionally and physically exhausted Ichabod. Usually Abbie and Ichabod would tell jokes or talk about modern inventions while driving home, but tonight was different. Ichabod didn’t say a word to Abbie, he only looked out car window into the darkness.

Abbie looked over at a hunched over Ichabod and said, “You’re staying with me tonight. You’re not stable and I don’t want you doing anything stupid like harming yourself.”

Ichabod said nothing, just turned to Abbie and nodded. Abbie had never seen Ichabod so defeated before, and it scared her. The entire time she’s known Ichabod, she could count on him to be strong and sensible. Whenever Abbie grew angry, distressed, and unnerved, Ichabod was always there to pull her back from the brink. Now it was her turn to be there for him. After a short five minute drive they arrived at Abbie’s standard sized apartment. Ichabod had been to her apartment before, so Abbie didn’t expect him to ask a string of questions.

* * *

 

Abbie’s apartment was ice cold, the temperature had dropped throughout the day and Abbie couldn’t afford to run the heat when she wasn’t home. Ichabod walked directly over to Abbie’s dark brown couch and sat down. “Crane, do you want to shower now or in the morning,” she asked.

“In the morning,” he said looking down at his boots.

“Fine, I’m going to get my shower now. There’s a pair of pajama pants in the hall closet, you know where it is,” Abbie said as she pointed to the closet.

Abbie needed a shower, a steaming hot shower. The only thing she could think about as the water washed over her body was Ichabod. Had she lost him? Was he gone forever? She repeatedly told him not to interrogate the Horseman, but he insisted, and now he’s paying the price. Abbie knew Ichabod’s arrogance would get the best of him, and tonight it did.

After getting out of the shower and putting on her favorite blue satin pajamas, she walked back into the living room. There she found Ichabod still sitting on couch, wearing only the red cotton pajama pants Abbie had given him. Abbie tried her hardest not to stare at the thick scar across Ichabod’s chest, she instantly regretted not having a shirt that fit him.

“Miss Mills, I find your couch to be quite comfortable. Would it be acceptable for me to sleep here tonight,” Ichabod asked.

Abbie should’ve immediately said yes, but didn’t. She didn’t want Ichabod to be alone tonight; she wanted to keep an eye on him. “No. You’ll be sleeping in my room,” she said.

Abbie couldn’t believe the words that had just fallen out of her mouth. She knew she had to think of some excuse, some reason for the surprising statement she had just made. “I think it’s best for us to be in the same place tonight. We don’t know where the Horseman went, he could come here,” she reasoned.

“You are quite right Miss Mills. There is safety in numbers,” Ichabod said as he rose from the couch and followed Abbie to her bedroom.

Abbie’s bedroom was spacious and perfectly organized. Her king sized bed sat in the middle of room, covered with a dark purple comforter, white pillows, and a single brown teddy bear. Ichabod looked around the room, unsure of what to do or say next. “Miss Mills, where do you prefer me to sleep.”

Abbie pat her bed and said, “You can sleep in the bed with me. It’s more than big enough for both of us.”

“Miss Mills, is it no longer considered scandalous for two unmarried people to sleep in the same bed together,” Ichabod asked with a distressed look on her face.

“It’s only scandalous if they’re having sex, which we are not doing. We’re sharing the bed as friends, that’s all,” she laughed.

“I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable Miss Mills,” he said.

Ninety-nine percent of the time Abbie thought of Ichabod as a colleague, a partner, a friend. Sharing a bed with her friend didn’t worry her, it wasn’t even a concern. But the other one percent of the time she noticed how blue Ichabod's eyes were and how lean his body was. Her mind often wondered what type of lover, boyfriend, and husband he would be. These were the thoughts that scared Abbie. She could share her bed with a friend, but not with a potential lover.

“Trust me, I won’t be uncomfortable. If it makes you feel better, you can sleep on the far left side and I’ll sleep on the right,” she said as she pulled the covers back.

Ichabod and Abbie slid into the bed simultaneously, each on their respective sides. Abbie quickly snuggled under the covers and turned off the light on her nightstand. Ichabod however, remained sitting upright in the bed, staring down at a drowsy Abbie.

“Miss Mills, have you fallen asleep,” he whispered.

“No, not yet. Is something wrong? Tell me.”

“Yes something is wrong. I shouted at you during the interrogation, and I must apologize for my unacceptable behavior. There was no reason for me to take reflect my anger onto you.”

“Crane, it’s okay. I know things got heated in there, and you were stressed. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Now, the best thing for you to do is get some sleep,” she said as she snuggled deeper into the mass of covers.  

While Abbie quickly fell asleep, Ichabod laid in bed awake, watching Abbie sleep. He’d always thought she would be a rough sleeper, but she had proven to be quite calm. As he became more comfortable with their sleeping arrangement, Ichabod found himself sliding closer and closer to Abbie’s side of the bed. He could now smell the lavender scented lotion that Abbie had applied before bed. He’d always loved the scent of lavender. It reminded him of Katrina, and now it also reminded him of Abbie. Before he realized it, his chest was now touching Abbie’s back and his right arm was draped over her waist. He knew he should move away from her, move into a more appropriate position, but he didn’t. For some strange reason he felt comfortable being this close to Abbie. He wondered if she felt the same way.

As his eyes began to feel heavy and he starting drifting off to sleep, Ichabod leaned over to Abbie’s ear and whispered, “Goodnight Abbie.”

 

End

:) 


End file.
